An outstanding disadvantage of known types of mountings used for binoculars in astronomy is that they are uncomfortable to the viewer and require frequent physical contact with the binoculars and their mount. Generally, a tripod is directly underneath the binoculars providing discomfort, particularly when viewing stars and the like directly overhead.
An object of the present invention is to provide a binocular mount that overcomes the above-named disadvantages.